1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a remote controlled relay.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional remote controlled relay shown in, for example, Gazette of Published Examined Japanese Utility Model Application Hei 1-43806 is shown in FIG. 9, which is a cross-sectional side view showing the constitution of the conventional remote controlled relay. In FIG. 9, an electromagnetic apparatus 102 is contained in a housing 101. The electromagnetic apparatus 102 comprises a bobbin 104, whereon an electromagnetic coil 103 is wound, and a pair of yokes 105 and 106, which contact outer face of the bobbin 104. The yokes 105 and 106 are respectively put in contact with both poles of a permanent magnet 107. A plunger 108 is slidably provided in a center hole part 104a of the bobbin 104. An end part 108a of the plunger 108 extends beyond the yoke 105 through an opening 105a of the yoke 105. A compression spring 109 is provided for engaging the end part 108a. A fixed iron core 122 is provided in the center hole part 104a of the bobbin 104 and an end thereof is fixed on the yoke 106. An insulative member 110 is fixed on the end part 108a of the plunger 108 and a moving member 112 having a moving contact 111 is fixed on the insulative member 110. The moving contact 111 is positioned for facing to a fixed contact 114 which is fixed to a terminal 113 whereto a main circuit is to be connected. By the movement of the plunger 108, the moving contact 111 is driven to move toward and away from from the fixed contact 114. The moving member 112 is electrically connected to another terminal 116 whereto the main circuit is to be connected by a shunt 115. A pair of control terminals 117a and 117b are provided in parallel and one control terminal 117a is connected to the electromagnetic coil 103 and the other control terminal 117b is connected to a common terminal (COM) of a switch 118. Other normally opened and closed terminals (NO, NC) of the switch 118 are connected to the electromagnetic coil 103 via a diode unit 119. A leaf spring 120 is provided in a manner to interlock the plunger 108 for switching the switch 118.
In the above-mentioned conventional remote controlled relay, components having a mutual relation to each other are designed not to constitute a unit and the electric components must be wired in the housing 101 after assembling the components on the housing 101. As a result, productivity in manufacturing the relay is not very good owing to necessity of a great deal of assembling of components and wiring.